The ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle: especially in the context of performing a search query. Typically, search query processing only takes into account the rankings of documents or objects in the index being queried. The ranking is based on simplistic measurements of an exact match of the document or object (such as a specific keyword), where blunt normalization techniques are employed (e.g., number of “hits” the document or object has received). Often, a search result will yield irrelevant results, or too many results that fail to match what a user was seeking. Hence, the ability to provide a viable search mechanism presents a significant challenge to system designers, software engineers, and network operators alike.